if you could go back in time what would you do?
by theskythatshinesbright
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi gets this weird question, by this weird man.  What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I kinda lost my ideas to the other FF so i deleted it, will try a new one okay?  
>I really hope this one will go much smoother haha.<br>when some one is thinking i put **"_bihudh_" Tsuna thought **or some other name okay?**

**oOoOo  
><strong>

_"young boy if you could go back in time what would you do?" _ an voice said.  
>Sawada Tsunayoshi heard this voice in his head, he didnt know who this man was that was saying this.<br>he was wondering who this man is "_go back in time?_" Tsuna thought "_why would i do that?_"  
>Tsuna went back to sleep or what he thought was sleep, he saw a guy's back giggeling<br>"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" this man said "Do you want to go to the past?"  
>Tsuna was wondering if this is an illusion or a dream, but it feels so real.<br>"what do you mean?" Tsuna said " how the hell can i go to the past?"  
>"<em>what is it with this guy?<em>" Tusna thought "_i can't seens that he is lying, so is he telling the truth?_" as he rubbed his fingers through his hair, in almost a panic state.  
>"hahahaha" the man started to laugh "I was just wondering if you would like to" he said<br>"ah well i guess?" Tsuna said just as a joke.  
>"<em>ohh he want to?"<em> The man thought "Well where would you like to go then?"  
>"where?" Tsuna said "i think to Primos time, i want to see how vongola was back then."<br>after those words Tsuna couldent see the man anymore, it was black around him and he went to sleep.  
>After a few hours Tsuna woke up feeling a bit wierd "Did that really happen?" Tsuna said quiet and looking around, he didn't know where he was.<br>"This room looks like the one i saw in my dream" Tsuna said and looking for a door, when he finally found one he coulden't get it up so he banged it hard so someone could hear him but no one heard him or that was what he thought.  
>"no one there?" he screamed loudly "i guess i am alone here" tears started to fall, Tsuna hated to be closed up in a room with out windows something about that scared him a lot he didn't know why.<p>

**Outside the Room  
><strong>7 Guys was walking the street after a fight that left a huge scare on the city, When they heard a voice from some place.  
>"What was that?" The Blond guy with blue eyes say<br>"A voice?" The Red haired one said "LETS SPLITT UP AND FIND THIS PERSON!" he scremed  
>"okay" The other guys said starting to splitt up and look around.<br>"_can someone be alive?"_ the Blond guy thought "_please let us find this person_"  
>after 30 minutes of searching one of the guys found that place the boy was in,<br>"I FOUND HIM!" A guy with japanise clothing said and turnd to the boy that was sheeding tears "Come with me i wont hurt you."  
>"<em>Someone is outside?<em>" tsuna thought as the door open he saw a figure he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a flashback jsut a bit what tsuna was thinking during that time they looked, and i added also the last thing that happend in chapeter 1**

~Flash back~  
>Tsuna thought he heard voices so he started to scream "HELP ME I AM HERE!"<br>"_why isnt anyone coming?_" he thought with tears falling down "_i really am dame-tsuna"  
><em>He starts to walk around in the room and was thinking of an idea how to get out of the room, but it stood still in his head just a spliting headache his Hyper Intuition was running wild.  
>Tsuna was just looking at the door crying when then door open,<p>

~End of Flashback~ 

"I FOUND HIM!" A guy with japanise clothing said and turnd to the boy that was sheeding tears "Come with me i wont hurt you."  
>"<em>Someone is outside?<em>" tsuna thought as the door open he saw a figure he knew.  
>Tsuna walked to the man, he didn't know why he didn't trust strangers at all, but this guy he trusted.<br>"You Found him!" The blond haired guy said as he was almost there, "Good Job" "_eh this boy he looks so much like me wierd"  
><em>The rest of the guys came up to see that this young boy wasent injurd and looked like the boss.  
>"OY BOSS!" The red haired man screamed so Tsuna twitched "Who is this boy? You're son?"<br>"_Just where am i?"_ Tsuna Thought and then realised that he knew who this guys was,  
>"EHHHHHH WAIT DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE THE FIRST VONGOLA FAMILY?" he screamed like an idiot making the guys hold the hands over there ears<br>"Well Yes we are?" The Blond guy said "maby we should tell him who we are?" a smile came after that word  
>Tsuna thought "<em>i already know who you are<em>" The blond guy looked at him "or do you know something about us?" he said a bit mad  
>"OY BOSS!" the green haired said "how could he know?"<br>"ma ma, lets ask him then?" The Japanise guy said "hey young boy who are we?"  
>Tsuna didnt replay he just started to look at the guys "<em>hmm so they really are the first, oh damn Giotto is looking at me.<em>"  
>"I am G. Storm guardian" G. Said "and that one all thats really far away is .."<br>Tsuna replayd to that Question "alaude, Cloud guardian"  
>Giotto looked at Tsuna "<em>This boy, how could he know who alaude is? plus the way he is looking is almost as he is worrying about something<em>"  
>Tsuna started to walk outside, he felt wierd in that room but as fast as he was gonna walk out his body gave up, he fainted.<br>"I guess he was tierd?" The Blond guy said as he picked Tsuna up "Lets take him back."  
>"OY GIOTTO" G. screamed "this boy might be a enemy!"<br>Everyone looked at there boss Giotto, "ma, ma He dont seem like it, he looks like giotto and gives me that feeling that he isnt bad" The Japanise guy said smiling at his boss.  
>"<em>why are that flutefreak accepting him so fast?<em>" G. tought angry  
>"<em>hn, this boy..<em>" the guy that was standing against a wall thought  
>"<em>his kinda cute<em>" The guy with priest cloths thought  
>"Okay lets go!" The Green haired guy said "<em>i just want home and sleep<em>" he thought  
>And the seven guys started to walk back to there house.<p>

**okay that was chapter 2  
>may take a wile before chapter 3 is out i am having a slow week lol.<strong>

**/Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone its been a wile havent it?,  
>i will not be making a chapter 4 for a wile i think, i am going to do a thing a thing that i will be busy of.<br>oh yeah the man that made tsuna go to the past shows up.**

**Chapter 3**

~OoOo~ **at the mansion**

"OY BOSS!" G. screamed "Why did you bring him with us?"  
>"ma, ma G. i think Giotto can explan why he is here!" The Japanise guy said<br>all of the guys startet to look at the blond guy Giotto, that was just smiling  
>"That boy seemd innocent plus he looks a lot like me thats why i brought him here" Giotto said smiling<br>"hn, he looks like a small animal" One of the guys said, he was standing far away from the others.  
>all of the guys starred at the man when he said that<br>"small animal? Alaude what the hell do you mean?" Giotto said "he do not look like a small animal" all of the guys nodded exept Alaude.  
>at that time someone knocked on the door "come in" Giotto said and wonderd '<em>who can it be?<em>'  
>No one opend the door "eh why isnt the door opening?" The japanise guy said and walked up to it "i will open it then"<br>All of the guys looked at him when he opend the door, no one was there Giotto there boss feelt something wierd and looked outside.  
>The young boy they found was outside so fast talking to a baby? Giotto didnt waist anytime he ran out to the boy they found.<p>

~OoOoO~ **with tsuna  
><strong>  
>"who just are you?" Tsuna said to the man wondering "you don't seem like an bad person but something is warning me about you"<br>The baby laught "haha this Hyper Intuition you got from Primo is amazing" he said "do you remember my voice?"  
>Tsuna thought '<em>its like the one i heard in my dream<em>' "you are the man from the dream? but he was an adult not an arcobaleno!" tsuna said with shaking eyes  
>'<em>ah he knew i was a arcobaleno, well he lived with Reborn so<em>' the arcobaleno baby thought "Yeah i am one" he said "my name is Bermuda von Vichenstein" at that time tsuna fell down  
>"BERMUDA?" he screamed "the strongest arcobaleno?`why would you want me to come to the past?"<br>Both Tsuna and Bermuda heard someone coming "i will tell you later okay? now go to Primo" Bermuda said and leaving, Tsuna started to walk to Giotto but was stopped.  
>"RUN PRIMO!" Tsuna said panicing, he sensed something REALLY bad, Giotto did it to and was supprised and ran away.<br>Tsuna was just standing there like an idiot waiting for the thing to happen but then he realized that he needed to run so he started to run after Primo.  
>"wha don't close the door!" Tsuna screamed and feelt like someone carried him fast inside.<br>"Don't be so slow small animal" Alaude said running, Tsuna couldent belive it, alaude carried him!  
>"alaude!" Tsuna said shy "why are you helping me?" That he really wanted to know and everyone ells to and he didn't let Tsuna go when they ware inside.<br>'_someone save me_' Tsuna thought and laught cuss he started to think that this was so wierd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks all of you for the reviews and sorry if my grammar is a bit of haha I suck at spelling in english or even sometimes in swedish (im from sweden)  
>so it might be some miss speling here sorryyyy~~~<br>**

~OoOo~

Tsuna began to strike alaude's leg, he wanted to be let down but Alaude did not.  
>He clung to him until Giotto said "let him down alaude!" Alaude listened to his boss and let down Tsuna from his arms.<br>'_why is he like that?_' wondered Giotto "okay who are you?" Giotto asked "and why do you look like me?".  
>Everyone in the room stared at Giotto '<em>Ah, now that you say that he looks like giotto<em>' they all thought  
>When Tsuna was asked he dared not answer that, he just ran to Asari and hid behind him.<br>"ano where am I?" Tsuna asked in Japanese, "why are you here?" all of the guys just looked at Tsuna.  
>"you are in Italy right now," said Asari, "and we live here haha" <em>he laughed a little this boy did not know where he was?<em>'  
>Tsuna began to run out, he did not understand what he would do "WHY ARE FIRST VONGOLA FAMILY IN LIFE?" Tsuna cried and realized that they could hear him.<br>'_what the hell is he saying?_' Thought G.  
>'<em>eh we live of course, what the hell's wrong?<em>' thought Lampo  
>'<em>hn, we are dead in his eyes or something?' <em>Thought alaude '_ah I take him back here again'  
><em>And Alaude ran out after Tsuna and pulled him back to the house  
>'<em>damn fast Alaude is ...<em>' Thought Tsuna '_ahhh Bermuda help me_'  
>When Tsuna thought that a Flame appered behind them and it was a flame that they all knew <strong>(Guess who)<strong>  
>"HIDE THE BOY" yelled Giotto "he may not be noticed by them"<br>Alaude hid the boy in the same room, he did not go as far to the flame was almost done when he was across the room "hide here!" were the only Alaude said.  
>Tsuna nodded and gave a smile, '<em>I think it is bermuda or someone else from vindice<em>' He thought  
>While they waited all went into fight mode, ready to fight if they were forced.<br>'_ let us see what they want' _Thought Giotto '_I hope they will not fight, i really do not want him to see this_'  
>At that moment came Bermuda and another from Vindice out the flame, they began to look around, "Where is Tsunayoshi?" Bermuda asked angry, '<em>Tsunayoshi?<em>' thought all the other ' _do he mean the boy_?'  
>Giotto was almost angry when he heard that they were looking for him, "What do you do with that boy?" Giotto said angrily while Bermuda laughed a little at Giotto ", he has already got you on his side?"<br>'_our side?_' thought all the '_what does he mean?_', Bermuda watched just about "Tsunayoshi where are you?" he shouted "You asked us to come I heard it came out"  
>All stared at the place Tsuna was hidden '<em>he askt them to come?<em>' Alaude thought, '_who is this boy_' thought the other while Tsuna step forward  
>"Bermuda!" Tsuna yelled with little joy in his voice "help me, what can I say!"<br>Tsuna had tears running down, Bermuda went up to him and sat on his shoulder, "tell the truth? I'm still here and I know it's true what you say," he said, "for it was I who sent you here"  
>All the guys staring at Bermuda and Tsuna, "wait huh?" said G. "do you know each other?" both Tsuna and Bermuda nodded, "I should tell the truth maybe" Tsuna said shyly<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all i am back i guess?  
><strong> 

**~~flashback**~~

All the guys staring at Bermuda and Tsuna, "wait huh?" said G. "do you know each other?" both Tsuna and Bermuda nodded, "I should tell the truth maybe" Tsuna said shyly

~oOoOo~  
>Bermuda smiled at Tsuna and then looked at the first Generation "listen to what he have to say" he gave of a glare that made the other one from vindice laugh a bit but the other got chills.<br>"hai" Tsuna smiled and looked at Giotto and the others "Hello Vongola Primo and His guardian it's nice too meet you all again" he smiled and made a cute face "i am Sawada Tsunayoshi and i am Vongola Decimo" A boss aura came out, but Giotto and them looked like jackasses.  
>"VONGOLA DECIMO?" all of them screamed exept alaude he just gave a "hn"<br>Tsuna looked at Bermuda and ran to the other vindice guy with him on his shoulder, "they dont belive me" he said to him and pouted.  
>'<em>EHHH VONGOLA DECIMO, I MUST BE DREAMING<em>' Giotto thought  
>'<em>this brat is just joking<em>' G. Thought '_he cant be a maffia boss_'  
>'<em>hn vongola decimo huh<em>' Alaude thought (yeah he can think)  
>'<em>wow 10th generation<em>' Asari, Knuckle, Lampo thought  
>"Nfufufu~ like hell i belive it" Daemon said<br>Tsuna lost his cool right then when he said that,  
>"I will never forgive you stupid power maniac" Tsuna said in HDW attacking Daemon,<br>All of the other guys was about to stop Tsuna but Vindice stopped them "let him, Daemon have done something to Tsuna and his Familia, if you want to stop Tsuna" Bermuda said and took out wepons "you have to fight us first"  
>At that time the other ones looked like idiots "Why the hell are you protecting him bermuda?" Giotto said "i thought you guys didnt have allys or anything like that"<br>At that note Bermuda gave an aura that was so scary that everyone falled down.  
>Yes even Alaude falled down, they havent feelt an aura like this before.<br>"Daemon are you really giving everything?" Tsuna said fighting against him  
>"nfufufu~~ no, why should i go all out on a child?" Daemon Replayd and got nocked out by Tsuna who ware pissed of and he went out of HDW and turned to Bermuda and smiled<br>"Bermuda stop that, you are scaring them to much" he said and went up to Giotto and dragged him up  
>"Tsunayoshi, we are leaving now but you can call us anytime you need okay?" bermuda said and Tsuna nodded and smiled "okay bye" came out before Vindice left.<br>After they left all of the guys exept daemon who was out cold (**LOL**) starred at Tsuna who was smiling like an angel and took Knuckles hand "ne Knuckle you need to heal Daemon" he said and got "ah oh damn i forgot him" by Knuckle that time he had already started to heal Daemon, "oh yeah boy" he said and looked at Tsuna "come here to, Daemon cutted you didn't he?" Tsuna looks at Knuckle and turned red and nodded.  
>at that time all the guys thought the same thing '<em>CUTE<em>'  
>"thank you Knuckle" Tsuna said as soon as his arm was fixed, "will daemon be okay?"<br>all of the guys starred at tsuna after said that "you care about him?" Giotto said "you just almost killd him..!" the guardians starred at giotto and then Tsuna  
>"ah." Tsuna went quiet for a wile "cuss Daemon is part of my familia to" then they all starred like morons "even thou he was youre guardian, he was a part of Vongola from the begining, my Familia" he giggeld and walked out "they will attack soon..." he said smiling and stood out side.<p>

**done..  
>gah i don't have so much muse right now lol<br>and sorry if my grammar sucks**


	6. Chapter 6

**~~flashback**~~

"they will attack soon..." he said smiling and stood out side.

~oOoOo~

"who will attack?" G. said and walked to Tsuna, "and how do you know?"  
>Tsuna smiled and said "ah, a rival familia and how i knew G-kun is cus i have HI"<br>at that note everyone awake starred at tsuna "you have the same thing as giotto" Knuckle and asari screamed, they ware supprised.  
>Tsuna just looked at them and laughed "haha yeah i do, seens i am Giotto's great-great-great Grandson"<br>at that note they all falled to the ground, "you're GIOTTOS relative?" G. said angry "like hell i belive that"  
>the rest of the guys said "they look alike..." and starred at giotto that was smiling, yes he was smiling<br>"my great-great-great Grandson?" Giotto said smiling really huge and walked up to tsuna "you really look alot like me but with brown hair and eyes" Tsuna just smlied and added "i got the brown hair and eyes from my mum i guess, my dad is blond." tears falled down, he missed his family alot but he knew he wanted to be here.  
>Giotto saw Tsuna crying and huged him "we will be you're family when you are here okay?" Tsuna didn't say anything he just noded and tried to stop crying but he couldent<br>"are you okay Tsuna?" Asari said worried "why are you crying" he walkt up with the rest of the guys (yes alaude to) to Tsunas side.  
>"i just miss my family, my mum and dad and my Guardians and everyone ells" he said as he wiped his tears away and smiled trying to act okay, but it was hard "you guys reminde me of them so much" Tsuna showed them a picture.<br>"wow" Alaude said "they all look like us, even that one" he pointed at lambo  
>Tsuna smiled at Alaude "thats lambo our lightning guardian" he said "even thou he is the youngest of us all, he is one of the ones with the stronger dying will flame"<br>Lampo just laught and walked away '_a brat?_' he thought, Tsuna just looked at lampo and laught  
>"ah you really remind me of adult Lambo" he said and walked to the kitchen "i want food, the kitchen is this way" he pointed at the kitchen<br>"oy he know's where the kitchen is?" asari said and walked up to Tsuna "its that way yes"  
>Tsuna didn't want them to hear his stomach noise but asari who was walking next to him did "ah, sorry i haven't eaten seens like last night" he blushed, Asari he smiled and said "its okay, but how did you know where the kitchen ware?"<br>Tsuna starred "cuss i been in this house in the future before haha, my dad works for Vongola..." he stayed quiet for a wile "under the 9th's generetion, he is the boss for CEDEF."  
>That made Alaude walk up to tsuna "what?" he didn't belive it "you're dad is the boss for CEDEF now?"<br>Tsuna blushed, why he coulden't say "mhm, he is." '_even thou he is stupid sometimes_'.


	7. Chapter 7

_SORRY for this really late update...  
>i havent really been working in my head with the new chapter but here it is<em>

~~**Flashback**~~

Tsuna starred "cuss i been in this house in the future before haha, my dad works for Vongola..." he stayed quiet for a wile "under the 9th's generetion, he is the boss for CEDEF."  
>That made Alaude walk up to tsuna "what?" he didn't belive it "you're dad is the boss for CEDEF now?"<br>Tsuna blushed, why he coulden't say "mhm, he is." '_even thou he is stupid sometimes_'.

~~** End of fb**~~

Later that night

Alaude smiled at Tsuna after hearing that (its rare for alaude to smile).  
>"Wow he smiled" Giotto said "this have never happend before"<br>"Alaude have you taken a liking to Tsuna?" Daemon who just woked up said, "nfufufu~~"  
>at that note Tsuna ran behind alaude "he is awake..." he said quiet and starred at alaudes back.<br>Daemon starred at Alaude cuss tsuna was behind him "Move Skylark" he said but alaude didnt move at all.  
>At that note Tsuna started to run like crazy with Daemon behind him '<em>gah his fast<em>' Tsuna thought '_i'll use HDW mode_' and he went in to HDW mode.  
>"Damn that is cheeting" Daemon screamed at Tsuna "argh that kid..." and he tries to catch up to Tsuna, but after 3 h running he fails.<br>"Daemon its dinner time" Tsuna flew past him smiling, Tsuna landed in the dinner room where all exept Daemon was "ah Daemon will come soon" he giggeld and sat down next to Asari.  
>All of the guys starred at Tsuna as he went out of HDW mode "oh God you look like Giotto" Knuckle said without thinking, that shaked Tsuna up and he looked at Giotto "i do, don't i" he looked down.<br>"Tsuna" Giotto said "is it something wrong with you looking like me?" Tsuna could seens that Giotto was worried.  
>"ah" Tsuna said "no nothing, its just that" then he went quiet<br>"Just that?" G. said "just that what?" Giotto and Tsuna could seens G geting mad  
>Tsuna looked at Giotto and G. "i hear that to much.." he smiled sadly "that i look so much like the fonder Vongola primo"<br>Tsuna started to eat before everyone, "Hungry boy?" Knuckle said smiling when tsuna ate, he didnt replay.  
>He just ate and looked at the other ones around the table, this scean made Tsuna cry he realsed how much he missed his family.<br>At that note Giotto ran over to Tsuna "Whats wrong?" he was worried, Tsuna just said "i miss them, my family"  
>His tears wouldent stop flowing down, "ah the tears wont stop" he said and stood up and ran out of the room.<br>Asari ran out as fast as he could after Tsuna, wile the other ones just starred,"he really is a child isnt he?" G. said looking at the other guys  
>"yeah he is" they all said but not alaude he was eating and not caring that much.<br>After Alaude hade eaten his food he just left, "where are you going alaude`?" Giotto said to him,  
>"someware" he just replayed and left.<br>**  
><strong> 


End file.
